Free! (Drabbles)
by khryss chan
Summary: Was inspired by another fanfic I read of a Jpop boy band and Uh yeah, hope you enjoy the fluff. Rintori, Reigisa, Makoharu, Soutori


**I was inspired by a NEWS (jpop boy band) KoyaTego Drabbles thing, I thought it'd be cute with Free so Uh yeah why not!**

1\. Hug (Rintori)

After practice everyone jumped when the door slammed open. Ai looked around the room until he spotted who he was looking for. "Ah!" Ai ran towards his senpai with a bright smile. Rin was confused though.

Ai wrapped his arms around Rin, Ai shoved his face into Rin's chest. "Matsuoka-senpai!"

Rin slowly wrapped his arms around Ai, making Ai pull him closer. "Is everything alright, Ai?"

With one more big squeeze Ai pulled back. "Yep! I just felt like hugging senpai." Ai smiled and let go of his senpai. And waves cutely to him and left. Leaving a smiling Rin.

2\. Slap (Reigisa)

Rei was in the locker room when a teary eyed Nagisa approached him. "Ah, Nagisa what's wrong?!"

Nagisa turned his face to show a red handprint on his cheek. "Gou slapped me!"

Rei was somewhat shocked, but Gou and him always had problems. "Well... Why did she slap you?" He scratched his head.

"Well, I might have said said something a little offensive, I forgot what it was though..." He slowly smiled nervously.

"Really? Nagisa...you think you'd learn after getting yelled at a thousand times by her for saying certain things, you've gotta watch you're language around her." Nagisa pouted a bit.

Rei walked closer to Nagisa and kissed the mark on his cheek. "Better?"

Nagisa smiled brightly, nodded and ran off.

3\. Lunch (Makoharu)

Finally it was lunch break, everyone was on their way to the cafeteria, when Haruka noticed that Makoto was missing. Suddenly his phone buzzed from his pocket.

From: Makoto

Time: 1:30 pm

Haru please come up to the roof

Haruka was confused, but he went along with it. When he arrived to the roof he saw Makoto sitting with crossed legs on the floor, two lunches beside him. All that mackerel. "What's this?" Haruka asked looking down at the food.

"Well last night I just thought It'd be nice to bring you some lunch today, this is all just for the two of us." He smiled sweetly.

Haruka nodded and smiled, he walked over to Makoto and sat next to him. "Thanks." He said as he glanced at the meal with a soft smile on his face. Makoto got up a bit and gave Haruka a hug, and then they ate their lunches.

Until they were interrupted by Nagisa and Rei. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa was holding Rei as he ran up to them. "W-why are y'all here?" Makoto asked blushing a bit embarrassed. "I saw Haru-chan coming to the roof so I wanted to join in on what ever was going on!"

Makoto looked over at Rei. "Why are y-" "Nagisa dragged me over here with him." He nodded and sighed a bit. "I guess there's enough for everyone." Finally they all ate.

4\. CD (Rintori)

From: Ai

Time: 6:47 pm

Where are you?

From: Rin-senpai

Time: 6:49

I'm almost back, I had to buy some CD's.

Ai knew that Rin knew his favorite band had just released a new CD, he smiled brightly at his phone. 'He cares so much!' He thought to himself.

Rin walked in with a bag from the CD store in his hand. "I'm back." He said as he walked in taking off his shoes and jacket.

Ai hopped over to him excitingly. "What did you get Rin-senpai?"

Rin smiled and pulled out a CD. "Arashi's new single! I loved it so much! I couldn't resist."

Ai froze and glared at Rin.

"Arashi?"

Rin smiled and walked over to Ai and kissed his cheek. "And... The new NEWS single! You thought I forgot Huh?"

Ai had a huge smile on his face and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Rin-senpai." Rin sighed. "Hey drop the senpai alright?" Ai looked up at him a little scared.

"O-oh... I love you... Rin." He smiled up at Rin and smiled sweetly.

Rin laughed a bit and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Ai."

5\. Pillow (Just for fucking fun since they're so fucking adorable, Soutori)

"I'm sleepy~" Ai whined.

"Well there's a pillow on the couch, why don't you lie down?" Rin said from the other couch.

"Well because it's not my favorite comfy pillow." Ai pouted a bit.

About 15 minutes later Sousuke walked in, Ai was still pouting a little. He walked over and sat by Aiichirou. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well I'm sleepy." He said with a tired look in his eyes. Sousuke could tell he was really tired, his eyes were a little red. "Why don't you lie down?"

Rin shouted from somewhere around the place, he was like invisible or something. "I already said that, he refused to though. He said he didn't want to because he forgot his pillow."

Sousuke nodded and looked down at Ai, trying to stay up. "Uh, hold on."

Sousuke got up and walked out. He walked back in with a pillow and a blanket. He set the pillow on his lap. "There you go Ai."

Ai looked over to Sousuke squinting a bit. When he noticed the pillow on his lap and the blanket next to him he smiled softly. He lied his head down on Sousuke's lap.

Sousuke starts running his fingers through Ai's hair.

"I swear, you're a brat sometimes, Ai." Rin said magically appearing. Aiichirou just ignored Rin and snuggles closer to Sousuke.


End file.
